paradoxicalechoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Johnny Boy
Background The Johnny Boy is a Marauder-class Corvette, whose operational history is as shady as its extensive modifications & rebuild. Originally built by Republic Sienar Systems, the ship found use with the Kathol Republic; however, much of the corvette's operational records are either missing or incomplete, a strange contradiction to other warship records in Kathol Republic service. How the Johnny Boy ''came to be in the hands of a junk dealer is largely unknown, while its extensive damage points to several asteroid impacts and turbolaser & laser cannon damage. Most likely, the Kathol government discarded the ship to the first reasonable offer, in this case, a junk dealer who gutted the vessel for parts. By the time Rick Taller & The Mercs discovered the ''Johnny Boy ''in 18 BBY, she was a derelict shadow of her former self, most of her useful innards being sold off for scrap long ago. However, her reactor core and uniquely aftermarket added central control computer were both intact and functional, possibly the bidding price too high for most local buyers. The junk dealer, eager to be rid of the long forgotten ship, sold the ship and remaining innards to Taller & company at a greatly reduced price. After purchasing the ''Johnny Boy, Taller had the warship transported to the newly formed Corporate Sector Authority, where he called in several favors & debts from friends, family members, and old Clone Wars associates to help rebuilt the warship. Droid Security Force The Mercs employ specially black market modified ECT B1 Battle Droids aboard the Johnny Boy. These advanced battle droids supplement the limited security force aboard the Johnny Boy and allows the command officers to deploy the security force with the ground forces as needed from the corvette, all the while maintaining a respectable security presence aboard the corvette. Deck Plans Deck 1 Deck 1 houses the Hanger Bay, Cargo Bay, Crew Cabins, Troop Barracks (which also houses security personnel for the starship), Troop Rec Room (and gym), and the Security Office. Deck 2 Deck 2 can be considered the "crew deck". It houses most of the crew-based living arrangements, including Crew Lounge, Crew Canteen, Crew Cabins, Senior Staff Cabins, and Sickbay Ward & Doctor's Office. It also houses Troop Barracks, which also houses security personnel for the starship. Deck 3 & Bridge (Deck 4) Deck 3 houses the 2 (of 3) Ship Systems, both Ready Rooms, both Dorsal Airlocks, Turbolaser Control, Systems Control, Equipment Access corridor, and Troop Barracks (which also houses security personnel for the starship). Deck 4 is the Bridge. Deck 3 is also the primary means as to which Gunners reach their weaponry---through ladders that drop from above or access corridors to weaponry towards the rear on the wings---on the dorsal side of the starship. Rebuild The Johnny Boy was essentially remanufactured from the ground up between 18 BBY & 16 BBY, funded mostly by favors and debts Taller called in from the Corporate Sector Authority, which he assisted several of their early pre-CSA high rollers before & during the Clone Wars. The CSA utilized other junked Marauder-class Corvettes throughout The Galaxy to rebuild the vessel on the inside (including electrical wiring & piping), however, they completely replaced the original structural frame with a new duramentium & condensed-matter composite frame, greatly increasing structural integrity beyond other original Marauder-class Corvettes. On the exterior, they replaced the hull with new titanium-reinforced alusteel, also increasing hull strength beyond that of any other of the original corvettes. The increased structural integrity & hull strength greatly benefited the corvette and surprised any would be aggressors. Of particular note, Taller made sure to retain all of the stored data & other memory contained with the added central control computer, while updating the computer's systems and software accordingly. The reason behind this, to Taller, was simple: it kept the soul of the ship alive. Whatever Taller's reasons---and whatever the true history of the Johnny Boy is---the retained data & memory gives the corvette a particular personality when interacting with both organics and droids. Furthermore, the ship has a very extensive library of star charts, particularly of Wild Space & the Outer Rim Territories nowhere near the Kathol Republic, which only deepens the mystery of the ship's missing operational records. Taller had the reactor core replaced with a new experimental reactor core made new by the Corporate Sector Authority itself, designed and built just for the Johnny Boy. One of the major benefits of the new reactor core was the ability to add additional starship weaponry onto the system, increased energy reserve of the reactor, and a redundant safety system for the reactor core. The old reactor was stripped for parts; the engines were newly built for modern Marauder-class Corvettes, with the engines modified to increase speed & hyperdrive capabilities. Weaponry Weaponry was redistributed around the corvette to present a more balanced attack & defensive profile, verses the heavily favored attack design on the corvettes with extensive bow weaponry. Beyond the redistribution of weaponry, new weaponry was added to make the starship much more heavily armed overall and better at anti-starfighter missions. Weaponry included the following: * 2 Wing-tipped double HX.6 Turbolaser Batteries ** Redesigned for use on a starship with starship grade power, redesigned in partnership with Golan Arms * 2 Quad Turbolaser Cannons ** One turret dorsal aft (orange star) ** One turret ventral aft (orange star, not shown; mirror of dorsal location) * 2 H9 Single Turbolaser Turrets ** Port & starboard bow; see Turbolaser Station (retracted) * 3 Tractor Beam Projectors ** 1 covering the opening to the hanger bay; 1 bow, and 1 dorsal midship * 5 H9 Dual Turbolaser Turrets ** See: CR90 Corellian Corvette ** Three dorsal (black X) ** Two ventral (mirror port & starboard dorsal, no aft midship) * 6 M-g-2 General Purpose Warhead Launcher ** Cluster of 3, one cluster per interior starboard & port wing; see Turbolaser Station * 14 Turreted Quad Laser Cannons ** 1 each (2 total) interior starboard & port wing; see Turbolaser Station ** 6 dorsal (see yellow squares) ** 6 ventral (see yellow squares, not shown; identical to dorsal emplacements) Complement Ground Vehicles * 1 Bantha-II Cargo Skiff (Bad Guy) * 14 Flare-S Swoops Shuttles * 1 [[starwars:ILH-KK_Citadel-class_civilian_cruiser|ILH-KK Citadel-class Civilian Cruiser]] (Tempest) Starfighters * 2 G-400's, which were modified with 2 additional twin-blaster cannons, 1 pair in each wing, and an upgraded reactor core to support the additional weaponry. (attached to the Tempest) * 3 MorningStar-C Starfighters * 4 T-65B X-Wing Starfighters * 5 CloakShape Fighters (equipped with a hyperdrive sled) Architecture For the most part, the remanufactured & modified Johnny Boy reflects any other standard Marauder-class Corvette. A few exceptions existed, including the material of the Corridors (flooring, walls, & ceiling)---otherwise they looked the same like any other Marauder-class---all Blast Doors, all Ship Systems, Crew Lounge, Crew Canteen, Senior Staff Cabins, both Ready Rooms, and Sickbay Ward & Doctor's Office. Also, the "Troop Canteen" has been reduced in size and the "Main Galley" have been replaced completely, both modifications adding the multi-function sprawling Security Office. Corridors, Flooring, Walls, & Ceiling Location: Throughout the starship -class Corvettes, however, are made of different materials for the ''Johnny Boy.]] .]] The corridors throughout the Johnny Boy are your standard starship grade made-for-heavy-use utility flooring (with side work screen interfaces, etc.). In light of that, all decks & ceilings throughout the entire Johnny Boy ''are made of titanium, while the walls were titanium-reinforced alusteel). Titanium maintenance crawlspaces run under the decks to access power lines, water & sewage supply, and other infrastructure of the starship, while titanium ceilings have ventilation shafts for life support & lighting. Community gathering areas---such as the Crew Lounge, Crew Canteen, & both Ready Rooms (as examples)---are carpeted & vastly redesigned from other parts of the corvette, in an attempt to provide a more welcoming and homely feeling. However their titanium designs remain the same. '''Blast Doors' .]]The Johnny Boy is equipped with three types of blast doors: medium blast doors for non-critical areas, heavy blast doors for work locations, and super heavy blast doors for sensitive areas. Medium blast doors were made of turadium, while heavy blast doors were made of tunqstoid, and super heavy blast doors were made of tunqstoid reinforced with turadium (these doors were very heavy and could only be opened & closed manually, with assistance from a loaded emergency hydrospring when needed, and were positioned on the bridge, engine area, and reactor core). These super heavy blast doors were not dependent on any power source and as such, were critical in both emergency & security situations (the loaded hydrosprings could be disabled or enabled using a specific device only a handful of officers had). & reinforced with turadium. Standard for all Marauder-class Corvettes, however, door material is different.]] It should be noted that medium blast doors "pop out" and move to the side when opened (overlapping a wall section or other door), while heavy blast doors move to the side & into the wall when opened. Bridge Location:' ''Deck 4 The bridge features the same consoles & equipment that any other corvette of her class would have. It does boast some cutting edge technology, including a Fabritech ANq-51 Sensor Array Computer, which had two round rectenna (one dorsal, atop the bridge; one ventral, behind the hanger). Other enhancements included a Rubicon Navigation Computer modified with extra memory, a Microaxial HyD Modular Navicomputer (backup), signal jammer, and---perhaps most importantly---the aftermarket added central control computer (named ''Alfred), which seems to have a L3-37-type ability to evolve and learn. -class Corvettes.]] The bridge had three access points: the starboard (left view) blast door lead to Systems Control, starboard Turbolaser Control, and XO Ready Room, while the rear (middle view) door lead to the turbolifts, and the port (right view) blast door & stairs lead to port Turbolaser Control & CO Ready Room. It should be noted that these access points to the bridge beyond the turbolifts are designed in such a way as to be a closed circuit system without any other entry or exit pathways to the areas listed from the bridge. This also, obvious, aids in security; it should be noted that the two dorsal airlocks are heavily guarded around the clock to prevent unauthorized access or departure. ''-class Corvettes.]]The bridge houses a total of 6 personnel; Chief Pilot Navigator (left front seat), Pilot Navigator & Navigator (same position; right front seat), Sensors Officer (port seat), Communications Officer (starboard seat), Operations Officer (port rear seat), and Chief Gunnery Officer (starboard rear seat). A single OOM Command Battle Droid stands near the back of the bridge and coordinates with the Operations Officer and the Security Office regarding droid security. Like the rest of the corvette's crew, the bridge crew operated in 2 shifts of 12 hours a piece over the course of 3 days with a day off, then to repeat the schedule. Pilots & Navigator Only during unique combat operations or extremely dangerous areas of space did Rick Taller fly as Chief Pilot Navigator and, as such, the ''Johnny Boy typically flew with only one pilot most of the time. Typically, Taller left everyday piloting to Andrew 'Guitar' Monk and his associate, Jityar 'Drums' Ba'tar, although both Mercs knew that it was Taller's ship and he would insert himself as pilot whenever he so chose. As such, Taller spent the majority of his time during combat operations at the back holo table and Jityar would assume Andrew's position and Andrew would assume Taller's position. Both Terrel Vacks & Chris Streets were also trained and able to fly the Johnny Boy, giving the Mercs five pilots to rotate through. Sensors Officer The Sensors Officer position was held down by Senior Staff Officer Wa Yay. Two lesser ranked crew members would fill in accordingly on other shifts or as needed for Yay. However, during combat situations, Wa Yay would assume his position at all times. Communications Officer The Communications Officer position was held down by Staff Crew Member Rusty "Two Thumbs" McWilliams. Two lesser ranked crew members would fill in accordingly on other shifts or as needed for McWilliams. However, during combat situations, McWilliams would assume his position at all times. Operations Officer -class Corvettes. Exit door to left, out of picture.]] The Operations Officer position was held down by Commander (Executive Officer) Terrel Vacks. The Operations Officer functioned in a facility management role, Damage Control Officer role, and Readiness Officer role, ensuring the ''operation of the corvette at all times. The operations officer also coordinated with the Chief of Security in ensuring the safety & security of the starship. Two lesser ranked crew members---most notably Senior Staff Officer Charlie Watertin---would fill in accordingly on other shifts or as needed for Vacks. However, during combat situations, Vacks would assume his position at all times; if the Commander couldn't for whatever reason, Watertin would assume the post in combat. Chief Gunnery Officer -class Corvettes.]] The Chief Gunnery Officer position was held down by Chief Gunnery Officer Wat Defarm. The Gunnery Officer coordinated with Sensors & Communications Officers and the Turbolaser Controls to maximum firepower on a target and effectively use that firepower in order to account for other targets. The Chief Gunnery Officer was the highest ranked Gunner aboard the ''Johnny Boy; two other lesser ranked members of the Mercs filled in for Defarm on other shifts, although during combat, Defarm was to assume the position at all times. Systems Control ''Location: Deck 3, below and to starboard of the bridge Systems Control is a crude, obsolesce, and small auxiliary & rudimentary systems control station (manned as necessary). The control station can crudely operate a variety of basic systems in case of an emergency to keep the starship operating in a minimal function (System Control was a one-to-two person station that could operate systems in whose's primary operating systems were knocked out). While System Control ''wasn't needed, it nonetheless provided a back-up to the back-up with access to engines, blast doors, fire suppression systems, and limited life support control. It was considered a last ditch effort, operating rudimentary systems to prevent the total loss of the ship & personnel. Ship Systems ''Location: Deck 3 (two located below and to bow of the bridge); Deck 2, one located bow port side. Ship Systems is located in 3 different areas, with two of those areas under the Bridge and above the Crew Canteen, respectfully. The third area is to the port bow of the ship. The two locations on Deck 3 (bow of bridge) are the Ship Systems (Systems & Function) to port and the other being the Ship Systems (Structural & Infrastructure); the former controls & monitors the integrated computer systems and their functions throughout the entire corvette, while the latter controls & monitors the physical ship functions (structural frame, pipping, power lines, armored hull, etc). The Ship Systems to the bow port side is the Ship Systems (Astrophysics), monitoring realspace around the ship, assisting navigation, and helping to identify planets, asteroids, and other objects in deep space. '''Ready Rooms (CO & XO)' ''Location: Deck 3, located below bridge level and to port & starboard bow of the starship respectfully. Both Ready Rooms for the CO & XO are identical; they have three viewports with (in photo) deployed blast shields. More then just an office, the ready rooms can also function as meeting areas for various reasons, as well as both ready rooms housed an emergency (hidden) weapons locker, under the side table (in the floor) near the desk, with various blaster rifles, carbines, pistols, and ammo identical in both, enough to arm a 9-man squad. Weaponry included 9 CDEF Blaster Pistols, 6 CDEF Carbines, and 3 CDEF Rifles; 3 S-5 Heavy Blaster Pistols, 2 A-300 Blaster Rifles, and one T-21B Heavy Blaster added additional selective choices for 3 additional personnel. ''-class Corvettes.]] '''Turbolaser Controls' '''''Location: Deck 3, two locations, located to port & starboard bow of the bridge. While the title of "Turbolaser" Control can be misleading, Turbolaser Control are two locations that monitor, supervise, and direct all weaponry and capacities (both offensive and defensive) aboard the Johnny Boy ''(not just turbolasers). The stations each control the port or starboard sides of the ship and each one also takes either the dorsal or ventral weaponry. Turbolaser Controls take their orders from the Chief Gunnery Officer. '''Crew Canteen' Location: Deck 2, bow of ship The Crew Canteen is a large open canteen area where both the ship's crew and troops gather to eat (the "Troop Canteen" has been reduced in size & receives its food pre-cooked from the Crew Canteen; the "Main Galley" has been replaced with the Security Chief's Office & Senior Staff Cabin). It should be noted that the two "side doors" into the crew canteen enter into covered walkways that wrap around the canteen's edge and deposits personnel at the same lone entrance/exit door seen on Deck 2 Diagram (the two doors into the back kitchen goes to the same place, but are both locked, as to only allow kitchen staff to use it). Transparisteel viewports are against the right of the picture (or the bow of the Johnny Boy, under the Ship Systems and, higher up, the Bridge). The Crew Canteen---along with the Crew Lounge & Ready Rooms---were two areas where Taller & The Mercs spent extra care in devoting to higher quality areas for relaxation among the crew and the designs, far different then anywhere else in the ship, echo that need to put crew above strict functionality. Crew Lounge Location: Deck 2, bow of ship -class Corvettes.]]The Crew Lounge is a place where crew and soldiers alike can relax. It should be noted that ''there are no Transparisteel viewports and instead---like the Crew Canteen---the two doors doors lead into covered walkways that wrap around the entirety of the Crew Lounge and has access points to the Crew Canteen, Senior Staff Cabins, and the turbolifts. Brig Location: Deck 2 The brig is located on Deck 2. There are 3 "double cells" with miniature secured lobby area (pictured), overseen a single security guard at the desk & 2 B1 Battle Droids. Crew Cabins Location: Deck 1 & Deck 2 -class Corvettes. 4 personnel per cabin (other 2 bunks out of picture).]] Crew Cabins house the general crew, several officers, and starfighters & shuttle crews. Each "cabin" houses four beds, closets for belongings, and a hologame table & booth (out of photo) opposite & diagonal across in foreground). Community refreshers are located outside the crew cabins. A single Medium Blast Door protects the crew cabin's only entrance & exit. '''Senior Staff Cabins' Location: Deck 2 & Deck 1 (Security Office) The 7 Senior Staff Cabins are for 7 individuals, primarily Captain Rick Taller, Commander Terrel Vacks, Lieutenant Commander Chris Streets, and then the other 3 are for the Chief Engineering Officer, Chief Medical Officer, and Chief Starfighter Officer on Deck 2 collectively; Deck 1 featured one for the Chief Security Officer in the Security Office. All the cabins are the same and featured a private refresher and both a sonic shower and a water shower (although use was limited, for the water shower, to once a week for 10 minutes). Sickbay Ward & Doctor's Office Location: Deck 2 The Sickbay Ward & Doctor's Office (simply known as the Sickbay Ward) have been combined in the Johnny Boy ''(both taking up the original Sickbay Ward). Sharing similar design characters as other newly built features in the remanufacture, the Sickbay is a state-of-the-art facility for The Mercs. It should be noted that the morgue is now in place of the original Doctor's Office aboard the ''Johnny Boy. Security Office Location: Deck 1 The Security Office goes along the other improvements during the remanufacture, in the sense that it combines the "Troop Canteen" & "Main Galley" and converts them into the Security Office, a sprawling design that incorporates the Troop Canteen, Armory, Security Chief's Office, and Security Chief's personal quarters. Category:Other